ToyConvict
|elo = }}ToyConvict is a fighter in the CPUCS first appearing in the first episode of Season 2 - BRACKET NAME. ToyConvict is Vincent's middle school bully, all grown up and turned to a life of crime. ToyConvict originally bullied Vincent out of insecurity before being corrupted by the Toy-Cons and becoming a criminal. ToyConvict appeared to intimidate Vincent throughout Season 2, nearly defeating him in his very first appearance. However, ToyConvict wasn't very good at the game, and after being defeated by King Dedede in the Season 2 episode PRISON BREAK, he was sent back to jail for good. An alternate timeline exists where ToyConvict was good at the game and won PRISON BREAK. In this Dark Realm, Vincent grew bitter and turned to evil, becoming Dark Vince. When Dark Vince attacked Vincent in the Light Realm, another ToyConvict arrived to stop him: Punished Convict, a ToyConvict from yet another timeline, where rather than being corrupted by the JoyCons he turned to the sword and fought for justice. When Vincent and his army attacked the Dark Realm in the Season 3 finale ENDGAME, ToyConvict broke out of jail to attack Vincent. He was handily defeated by Matt in his debut appearance, and disappeared shortly thereafter to parts unknown. ToyConvict was unsuccessful in his planned attack on Vincent in the Dark Realm. However, when he found out Vincent was killed fighting Blood Falcon, ToyConvict was deeply affected so much that he gave up his life of crime. Donning a mask and going by his real name, Tony, ToyConvict sought to honor the memory of his fallen rival by participating in the CPU tournaments and supporting those around him, including the newly arrived Agent N. Moveset Just like his rival Vincent, his moveset changed throughout the series, and, like Vincent, his neutral special always remained Explosive Side Kick. Season 2 ToyConvict's Season 2 moveset was the same as Vincent's Season 2 moveset, with exception of his up special. * Side Special: Option 3 - Suplex * Up Special: Option 3 - Thrust Uppercut * Down Special: '''Option 3 - Counter Throw Season 3 ToyConvict's Season 3 moveset was the same as Vincent's. * '''Side Special: Option 2 - Burning Dropkick * Up Special: Option 1 - Soaring Axe Kick * Down Special: 'Option 1 - Head-On Assault Season 4 ''See Tony Tournament Placements '''Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 See Tony Match History Season 2 * BRACKET NAME * INCIN'S BIG WIN * PLANTATIONAL * PRISON BREAK Season 3 * ENDGAME Season 4 See Tony Trivia and Shulk battle around him. ]] * ToyConvict's first CPUCS appearance in any capacity was actually in Season 1 - PLEASE SUBSCRIBE PLEASE................, trapped in the cage on the Find Mii stage during Lucina and Shulk's intense battle in Semifinals. * ToyConvict's beard is somewhat inconsistent: while he has a beard in his appearances in Season 2 and his Season 1 cameo, in the specially made intro to NO FUN ALLOWED he can be seen in prison without a beard. The beard would return in later appearances following his escape from jail for ENDGAME and his reformed appearances as Tony. ** This sudden beardlessness may be because the fan that created the Season 3 intro, /u/Dzejkobik, didn't have an original model of ToyConvict to work with. Gallery THE VINCENT SAGA ToyConvict Highlight.png|ToyConvict taking a stock from Vincent using his Exploding Side Kick in BRACKET NAME. THE VINCENT SAGA Tiki Highlight.png|Vincent's ally Tiki deals the final blow to ToyConvict in BRACKET NAME. PRISON BREAK King Dedede Highlight.png|ToyConvict receives the full power of King Dedede, leading to him being returned to jail, in PRISON BREAK. ToyConvict after PRISON BREAK.png|ToyConvict in jail after the events of PRISON BREAK. THE VINCENT SAGA Matt Highlight.png|Matt beats up ToyConvict in ENDGAME, preventing him from assisting the Dark Realm. Category:Fighter Category:Antagonists Category:Original Character